ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighting Vipers
Fighting Vipers is a Japanese-American fighting video game, serving as a reboot of the . It is developed by and published by , being released for Sega Orion on June 9th, 2019. Synopsis In a small town, a tournament is held to show their powers as it is revealed that the head, also known as the Mayor, has a dark secret that causes the tournament to turn into something they did not expect. Characters Note: * = new characters. Playable *'Bahn' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - a fight-loving high school student who joins the tournament to show that he is a formidable fighter. *'Candy' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - a friendly fashion student who joins TBD. *'Mahler/B.M.' (voiced by Sam Witwer) - a mysterious young adult who holds a grudge against the Mayor for a mysterious reason TBD. *'Jane' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a tough and slightly ditzy construction worker who TBD. *'Grace' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Raxel' (voiced by Seth Green) - a TBD rock star who TBD. *'Tokio' (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - TBD *'Sanman' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Picky' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Kumachan' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Emi' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Charlie' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Del Sol' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'Kuhn' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD *'Gordon*' (voiced by JB Blanc) - a TBD soldier who is TBD. *'Hailey*' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a TBD pop singer who loves to show off TBD. *'Connor*' (voiced by Daran Norris) - a TBD wildlife explorer who TBD. *'Baylee*' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a TBD basketball star who TBD. *'Roger*' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - a TBD law enforcer who TBD. *'Deborah*' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - a pyromaniac criminal who TBD. DLC *'Oni*' *fighter, type ideas *'Axel Stone' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Blaze Fielding' (voiced by Tara Platt) - TBD *'Tyris Flare' (voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) - TBD *'Ren Amamiya/Joker' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - TBD *'Rogan or cause why not Dr. Roy Curien' Unplayable *'The Mayor of Armstone City' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - the morally corrupt and manipulative mayor of Armstone City who is extremely powerful and formed the tournament to gain control over all of TBD. *'Moira' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - the Mayor's seductive secretary who helps him with his plan TBD. Arenas *'Iron Knot Arena' - TBD *'Pepsi Arena' - TBD * Gameplay The gameplay is similar to other fighting video games as it allows you to pick one of the fighters to play as. Modes *'Story Mode' *'Tournament Mode' *'Solo Fight' *'Friend Fight' *'Online Fight' Plot Trivia *Before the release of the game, fans were hyped to see Candy once more due to being the most popular character in the series, as well as being the inspiration of a certain cat in . *Heiley was purposedly designed to be similar to TBD. *The game also features some gags related to Pepsiman (Pepsi's former mascot in Japan) since he was an unlockable character in the first video game. Category:Video games Category:Sega Category:Sega Orion Category:T Category:PEGI 12 Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas